I Won't Tell
by PearLynn
Summary: Katara runs into a certain Fire Nation Prince at his place of employment, Takes place during "Tales of Ba Sing Se". Slightly AU, still possibly compatible with canon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is property of Nickelodeon, Mike and Bryan. Frankly, if I owned ATLA, it would have been MUCH different.

One-shot Zutara

This takes place during season 2 during "Tales of Ba Sing Se".

Katara was becoming impatient. As they were guests in Ba Sing Se, the availability of activities for the group to do were limited. They had to watch their every step, trying not to get into trouble with the Dai Li or bring too much attention to themselves. After all, they were being spied on around every corner.

The waterbender decided it would be good to explore some of the city in her free time. She had already seen the entire Upper Ring and parts of the Middle. She felt that today would be a good day to roam part of the Lower Ring, at least a part that wouldn't cause her or get her into any trouble.

Aang and Toph were currently exploring the zoo Aang had created earlier that afternoon and Sokka was nursing a sore bottom from the night before. Her idiot brother had gotten himself kicked in the behind by an ostrich horse and then thrown out of a building by a bouncer. Very smart.

Katara left her hair out of her braid for once and decided to wear a common Earth Kingdom tunic and leggings instead of her traditional Water Tribe garb. She still strapped on her water skin for good measure, in case there would happen to be any trouble. She made her way down to the Lower Ring, weaving through the late-afternoon crowds throughout the city. She stumbled upon a small tea shop and decided to stop for a nice, hot cup of tea.

The door slid open and she walked in. The interior was homey, the lighting natural. It felt very relaxed and down to earth to Katara. There were a couple of people strewn about the store, all happily enjoying pots of tea. A lone girl was sitting in the booth in the corner near the door, but she seemed pretty contempt with her solitude. Katara took the booth across from this girl and picked up a menu, browsing the selection of teas.

"Can I get you anything?" an impatient raspy voice said above her.

Katara kept her eyes on the menu, "I'm not ready yet."

"Okay," the waiter said, "Just let me know."

She nodded and returned her attention to picking out her tea. She noticed out of her peripheral that the lone girl had stood up and walked to the counter. The waiter and the lone girl conversed for a moment, the girl obviously had some type of crush on him and he obviously wasn't interested. His monosyllabic answers made Katara chuckle to herself. Earth Kingdom girls didn't know how to take "no" for an answer.

"He would love to!"

Katara looked up to see the waiter looking at a plump older man smiling next to him. He made his way to the back room and the lone girl turned and left, smiling as she walked by Katara's table and left the store.

...

Zuko was getting frustrated. That stupid Earth Kingdom girl just asked him on a date. A DATE. How on earth could she want to go on a date with him if she had only spoken to him maybe once or twice? Girls are weird…

"Nephew, there is a customer waiting to get her order taken. "Iroh called from the kitchen.

"I'm on it, Uncle."

Zuko stepped out of the back room and after seeing his customer, he yelped and jumped back behind the curtain. He started breathing faster and his heart leapt into his throat. _The waterbender. The Avatar is here._

"What is it, Nephew?" Iroh walked into the back area and shook Zuko out of his revere.

"It's the Avatar's friend, the waterbender," Zuko whispered.

"Ah Miss Katara," Iroh nodded and stroked his beard.

"How do you know her name, Uncle?!"

"One notices these things when our paths are constantly intersecting."

Zuko scowled and shoved his tray into Iroh's arms, "I'm NOT taking her order. She'll recognize me and turn us in. We can't take that risk."

"Zuko, I am not the waiter," Iroh placed the tray back into Zuko's unwilling hands. Zuko growled and slouched his shoulders, making his way to the girl in the booth. She was studying the plants in the window above her, her head resting on her right arm. The girl's hair was down, Zuko had never seen it like that before. He almost didn't recognize her without her typical blue peasant outfit. She was wearing an emerald green short sleeve tunic with black leggings instead and wasn't even wearing her signature hair loops. She looked like a completely different woman. _An attractive woman…_

He approached her and took a deep breath. With his calmest voice, he said, "Are you ready to order?"

She turned towards him and froze. Her eyes widened with recognition and fear. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Then anger flashed across her features and she stood up hastily. Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.

"Don't make a scene," he muttered. He stood up straight and sighed, "What kind of tea would you like?"

The waterbender looked at him with shock and confusion, "Uhhhh I'll just have some jasmine."

He nodded and went to turn but she grabbed his wrist quite firmly. He glanced over his shoulder and she had a fierce look on her face.

"We can talk when I get off," he said and yanked his arm out of her grip and entered the backroom without looking back at her.

...

Katara's heart was racing. _Zuko is here. In Ba Sing Se. We have to let the Earth King know. _She paused and furrowed her brow. _Why is he working at a Lower Ring store serving tea? It's probably just a ploy to find Aang. _She was about to stand when Zuko emerged from the backroom with a tray that had a tea pot and two cups. He placed the tray down and took the seat across from her, poured the tea into the cups and set one in front of her. He took a sip and then propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on folded fingers.

She raised an eyebrow at him and took the cup off of the table. She took a tentative sip and was surprised at the delicious flavor that trickled down her throat. She set the cup down and stared into the golden eyes of the prince across of her. He was studying her, his eyes scanning her face.

"You look different," he said suddenly. He didn't even change position or show regret on saying that.

She chuckled at him and took another drink. His good eyebrow raised and then furrowed, "What?"

"You hunted us across the world, trying to capture my best friend, and we are considered enemies and the first thing you say to me is 'you look different'?" she giggled.

Zuko frowned and lowered his hands off of the table and crossed his arms across his chest, "I don't see you making any better attempts at conversation."

"Why are you even trying to make conversation?" she snapped.

He flinched and rose his brow in surprise at her remark, "Uncle insisted I talk to you."

"Why?"

"To convince you we aren't causing any trouble."

"How can I be so certain about that?"

Zuko sighed and leaned forward, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "We're just trying to start a new life. And it would be best if you didn't go ratting us out to the authorities."

Katara straightened up at his honesty and frowned, "How can I be so certain?"

He looked up and locked his amber eyes with her cerulean, "What makes you think I would lie about THIS?" He gestured the empty shop and lowered his head, "I just want to be happy. Just this once."

Katara looked at him in puzzlement, "So you aren't here trying to capture Aang?"

He shook his head again but kept his gaze on his cup, "There's no point. My father has a bounty on my head. I don't think bringing him the Avatar will make any difference anymore."

_That is so messed up. His own father is making people hunt him. He seems so much sadder now._

"Zuko-" he looked up at the mention of his name. His gaze pained and full of anguish.

"It's Lee," he said softly.

"Oh right," she blushed, "Sorry."

"It's nothing," he replied, "We can't afford getting caught. As far as the world knows, we're Lee and Mushi the refugees. Working in a Lower Ring tea shop like lowly peasants."

Katara scowled at his comment, but then chuckled at the irony, "Seems the tides have turned on you."

He scowled at her and tightened his grip on his cup, "Shut your mouth."

She frowned and feigned a pout, "You don't have the authority to make me, _Lee._"

His face fell and he lowered his head again.

"Oh," Katara ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I went too far."

"It's okay," he said softly. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes again, "I don't blame you. I deserved that. After how I treated you the past couple of months."

_This is a different Zuko than the one I fought at the North Pole. _Other than the Earth Kingdom outfit, his hair was grown out to an unruly length that stuck out in different directions and made his good ear stick out like a jug handle. His eyes seemed softer, probably because his expression wasn't locked in a scowl anymore.

"No you don't," she didn't stop herself from saying.

His expression changed to surprise and confusion, making him look more like a vulnerable puppy rather than the fierce warrior she often saw him embodying.

"I don't need your pity," he muttered.

"I'm not pitying you," she retorted softly, "I'm showing empathy. And frankly, you need to give yourself a break. You're too hard on yourself."

A small smirk broke upon his face, so different from the angry ones he used to flash during their fights. This one was softer, more relaxed.

"Nephew!" Iroh called from the kitchen, "You need to get ready for your date with Jin!"

Zuko blushed and slouched his shoulders, grumbling under his breath.

"Date?" Katara giggled once more.

"Yeah…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Uncle agreed for me. I really don't want to go… She doesn't even know anything about me."

"Well that's what dates are for, Lee," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "You're supposed to learn about the person and see if you want to continue going out with them."

Zuko shot her an incredulous look, sighed and shook his head. He stood and grabbed the tray with the pot and cups and went to leave.

"Lee…"

He turned and locked gazes with her, "Yes, Katara?"

She paused. He never said her name before. For some reason it sounded really nice coming out of his mouth. Almost like slipping off his tongue like silk. Her eyes remained wide and he kept staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"Katara."

"Huh?"

"You said my name. What is it?"

She blushed and looked away, grabbing her hair nervously, "Uh… Oh if you'd like, I can help get you out of the date."

He looked pretty surprised at her mischievous grin and grinned himself, "That would be great."

"Great," she stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of him, "How can I help?"

...

"Lee?" the girl knocked on the door of the tea house, "Are you in there?"

Zuko peaked through the window at the girl outside. Katara was standing behind him, glancing over his shoulder. Her breath was hot on his neck and he felt his stomach clench every time she exhaled. He started blushing. _Stop it, Zuko. She's just a Water Tribe peasant. And she's the Avatar's girl. You'd be dead before you could say "Serpent's Pass"._

Another knock, "Lee?"

"I guess I'm up," Katara whispered in his ear. Zuko blushed again when she walked around him and opened the door to a confused looking Jin.

"You're not Lee," the girl said.

"No I'm his coworker. He has to stay late and won't be able to go out tonight," Katara said, putting her hands on her hips in an authoritative way. _A very sexy way_.

Zuko exhaled softly as Jin frowned and turned to walk away, "Oh I guess I'll come back tomorrow and see if he wants to reschedule."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Katara replied, "He's been slacking off lately and it would be best if you don't come by and cause any distractions."

With that, Katara closed the door in Jin's shocked face. Zuko stifled a laugh as the girl walked away in defeat. Katara covered her mouth trying to silence her laugh. They locked eyes for a second and burst out into laughter. Zuko had never laughed this hard in his entire life. He laughed so hard that his sides were starting to hurt. They both slumped down to the floor, leaning their backs against the door, their shoulders touching. Katara's laugh sounded like bells, making Zuko's heart flutter.

"Zuko," she gasped in between breaths.

He settled down his laughter, "Yes?"

"I've never heard you laugh before."

He took a deep breath and turned to her, their faces inches from each other. He murmured softly, "Well yeah. I've never had a reason to laugh before."

Katara's smile fell into a frown, "Why?"

Zuko sighed, but kept his eye contact with her, "It's complicated."

Katara remained silent. She slowly raised her right hand and reached up to touch his scar. He gently grabbed her wrist right as the tip grazed the edge. She froze and her eyes looked hurt. He then hesitantly guided her hand to the rough skin on his cheek bone and gently pressed her fingers there. He closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Once Zuko let go of her wrist, Katara gingerly ran her fingers along the skin. He could barely feel the feather light touch across his cheek, going around to his eye and forehead, and making its way back to the lower edges.

"Zuko-"

"Don't," he choked out, not realized until then that his throat was thick. He grabbed her wrist and lowered it away from his face. He still hand his fingers clasped around hers when he opened his eyes. Her eyes were oceans of pain, not for herself. But for him. Their faces were closer now, so close Zuko could feel her breath tickling his lips. He licked them and she broke the lock to glance at the action. He didn't realize what he was doing until their lips were brushing in a gentle whisper.

_What is going on? Zuko is kissing me!_ Katara closed her eyes and pressed her lips into his, leaning deeper in the kiss. _And it feels awesome. _Her mind added with a purr.

Zuko moved his hand up and cupped the side of Katara's face and brushed his thumb along her cheek, much like she did to his scar. Her hands reached around and clasped on his neck. She grasped the short hair at the nape and pulled lightly. Zuko's free hand reached around her waist and he leaned her onto the floor. The hand that cupped her face was now resting on the floor next to her head, bracing him and helping him keep balance as he hovered above her. Their kiss deepened as Zuko sucked on Katara's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan out of her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. She leaned up and captured his lips in between hers again. This obviously surprised him in a good way and smiled into the kiss.

Katara pulled him down so he was putting more weight onto her. She spread her legs so he was kneeling in between them. Zuko ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth in a gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth, rubbing along the roof and edges of her tongue in unabashed desire. Katara moaned again and Zuko broke the kiss to run his lips along her neck. _He really knows what he's doing. _She sighed and started kissing his neck like he was to her, mirroring the movements his lips were doing to her.

She moved her lips higher and ran her tongue along the pulse point under his ear. A guttural moan escaped his lips and vibrated against her neck. They both froze and he pulled away, his scarred cheek rubbing against her. Their eyes locked for a moment and then he lowered his lips to hers again, now entering her mouth with more purpose and lust, caressing her tongue with his own. Zuko ran his hands up her sides and paused at the underside of her breast.

Katara gasped when his fingers brushed the sensitive skin under her shirt.

"Zuko…"

He pulled away and started kissing her jaw and neck again, "Hmm?"

She gasped again when he bit down gently on the apex of her shoulder and neck.

"Katara," he pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes dark with desire. She was panting now, and he moved a hand to her face and tucked a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, "If you don't want to do this with me, I understand."

"No," she breathed, "I want to."

Zuko kept his gaze on her and smiled. She never got tired of that rare and beautiful expression on his face. Even with the scar, Katara thought he was ruggedly handsome. Without it, he would probably seem too perfect.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she paused, "You're just really handsome. I never really noticed it until now."

He chuckled softly, "Probably because you were too busy hating me."

"No I think it was the ponytail," she smirked.

"Hey that was a symbol of my title," he huffed. He then froze and frowned, his brow scrunching in thought.

Katara sat up and he leaned back onto his haunches, still frowning, "What's wrong?"

He kept silent for a moment, then he sighed and closed his eyes. He sat back against the door and buried his head in his hands.

"Zuko…"

"You're making a mistake," he whispered.

"What?"

He kept his head down, "You should go home. Back with your friends. I don't deserve your company."

"Hey," Katara lifted his head by the chin and looked straight into his gold eyes, "Don't say stuff like that."

"Why?" he looked full of hurt.

"You deserve to be happy," she whispered, "You said so yourself. I'm just trying to help."

Zuko remained silent. His eyes stayed locked on hers, even though he looked as if he had gotten punched in the gut. Katara gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him. She pressed her lips softly against his in a chaste kiss and pulled away. His eyes had closed and he leaned out towards her, trying to continue the kiss.

"I have to go," she murmured as she stood. He looked up at her like a lost puppy again and frowned. She offered her hand and he grasped it, pulling himself up so they were standing nose to nose, him looking down at her, "But I'll be back again."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded and kissed him gently again, running her tongue along his lower lip before she parted them, "I have to come back and finish what we started."

...

After a few parting kisses, she walked away and opened the door, heading out to the street. He watched her step out into the sparse crowd and start to walk away. She turned when she was about twenty feet away.

"Oh and Lee?"

He perked up and smiled, "Yes, Katara?"

"I won't tell."

She turned and flounced down the street, out of Zuko's sight. Once she turned the corner, he closed the door and locked it behind him. He let out a deep sigh and ran his right hand through his hair. His left stayed on his cheekbone, feeling the ghost of her finger tips along the angry skin. He smiled and made his way to the apartment he and Iroh shared. Once he walked through the door, he went straight to his room.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh called to him as he closed his door. He paused for a moment and smiled. He opened the door slightly and peaked out to his uncle at the window sill.

"It was nice," he said softly and closed the door gently behind him. He changed into his sleeping clothes and slipped onto his mat. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the blue eyed waterbender that walked into his tea shop.

_**fin**_


End file.
